The New Beginning
by ButterflyGrlDaniele
Summary: Sequel to The Long Lost Boyfriend- Mixed Feelings. Last two chapters up on Dec. 30. Last. No more. Review still though.
1. Deception

The New Beginning  
  
Chapter 1 - Deception  
  
A/N - Sequel to The long Lost Boyfriend. This is beginning about a year later, Greg's 1st birthday. I don't know how to end this or really where to go with this, but I will try. This started out being my original story, then I changed it into a BritneySpears story also, by changing names. Now, I have updated my BritSpears one into a new story (The Boyfriend Forgotten for those that want the name) with about 5 chapters. I haven't updated this one yet, because I wanted to start them off different. So I finally got some ideas in my head, and I'm gonna try them out.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kimi?"   
  
"Yes?" I turned to face Phil, who was helping me put up ribbon, streamers, balloons, and more for Greg's first birthday.  
  
"Tommy and Lil broke up."  
  
I stared at him, nearly falling off of my stool.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Tommy and Lil broke up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Lil accused Tommy of cheating on her."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yup. She said Tommy was cheating on her with you, then Samantha, then even Chuckie and me!"  
  
"Eww!" I made a face, showing i didn't aprove of the last two.  
  
"That's what I said. But, they are all going to be here for the party. Hopefully nothing will happen"  
  
"Yeh"  
  
We continued decorating until I heard the doorbell ring, and Angelica and Timmy rushed in, hand in hand.   
  
"Hey Ang, Timmy"  
  
"Hey Kimi, Phil"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"We have an announcement to make later on"  
  
"Okay" I grinned, trying to decide what It might be.  
  
They helped us put up decorations for a while longer, until the doorbell rang again. This time, Samatha walked in to find Chuckie, who was upstairs. We all shrugged and continued decorating. Then the doorbell rang again.   
  
Phil got tired of the bell "THAT THING IS COMING OFF OF THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!"  
  
I grabbed his hand, giggling "Calm down sweetie"  
  
I opened the door for Tommy and Lil, who had somehow arrived at the same time. I looked over at Phil.  
  
"Is Susie coming?"  
  
His face became a bit red "No"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Soon, everyone, including Chuckie and Samantha, were downstairs decorating. Then a heated argument was heard going on between Tommy and Lil   
  
Lil was mad "TOMMY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE ACCUSING MEEEE OF CHEATING!"  
  
"ITS NO BETTER THAN YOU ACCUSING ME!"  
  
"THATS DIFFERENT!"  
  
"HOW?!?!"  
  
"YOUR A MALE, MEANING YOU ARE MORE LIKELY TO CHEAT!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! THATS CRAP AND YOU KNOW IT!"  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. "TOMMY, LIL, EITHER YOU BOTH SHUT UP OR YOU BOTH GET OUT!"  
  
They looked at me. Then Lil turned on me "YOUR NO BETTER YOU TRAMP! CHEATING ON MY BROTHER!"  
  
"WHAT?!?! THAT IS THE MOST ABSURD THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!"   
  
"YOU KNOW ITS TRUE."  
  
"YOU KNOW IT'S NOT!"  
  
Phil was staring at me, then wrapped his arms around my waist. "I belive you sweetie " He whispered in my ear/  
  
"Thanks"   
  
Tommy and Lil sat down in opposite rooms, Lil with Samatha talking, and Tommy with Chuckie talking.   
  
I sighed. "I hope they quit before Greg gets here"  
  
"Me too"  
  
Angelica stood up, went into both of the opposite rooms and got all 4 of the rest of the group into the kitchen where everyone was. "You guys, me and Timmy have an announcement to make"  
  
Suggestions started getting blurted out.  
  
"YOUR GETTING MARRIED"  
  
"YOUR PREGNANT!"  
  
"YOU CHEATED ON EACH OTHER" Everyone looked at Lil for this one.  
  
"Well....I'm pregnant!"  
  
Timmy was grinning broadly at his girlfriend. Tommy Faited. Lil screamed. Kimi grinned at Angelica, imagining their kids growing up together. Phil was smiling. Chuckie and Samantha were talking together, seriously.  
  
Chuckie spoke up. "Okay, I have talked with tommy, Samantha has talked with Lil. We have thought together, and with them. They have decided not to get back together. And," He held his breath "Samantha and I are calling it quits, Lil is in love with me, Tommy is in love with Kimi, and Susie still loves Phil."  
  
Everyone stared at him in awe.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N - Okay, I know it was a tad short, but arn't you happy I actually updated? I seriously made this up as I went cause I couldn't think of anything. You can see where this may be going. Okay, 5 reviews or no new chapter. Press the review button. You know you wanna. 


	2. Couples, Baby, and more

Rugrats- The New Beginning  
  
Chapter 2 - Couples Switcheroo  
  
A/N - Thanks for the encouraging reviews! Especially to lil kimi. I really love reading everyone's reviews!! They mean a lot to me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was the one who finally broke the silence. "WHAT?!"  
  
Chuckie cleared his throat "You heard me"  
  
I looked at Tommy who layed on the ground. I slapped his face gently a few times before he woke up. Then I looked around the room, trying to comprehend what would happen.  
  
"What should we do Chuckie?"  
  
"I say me and Lil try out each other for awhile, you and Tommy try each other out for awhile. Susie and Phil get back together, and Samantha wants to be alone anyway."  
  
I looked at Phil and he nodded quickly. I knew instantly that he still loved Susie. Plus, Tommy was cute anyway.   
  
"Okay...I guess."  
  
I went and called Susie, telling her to come quickly. Samantha left, leaving all the new couples to sort out their mess.   
  
I looked at my watch. 12:00. Time for Greg's party to start...any second. The doorbell rang and my mother walked in with Greg in her arms after taking him out of the house so I could decorate. I let my mother know about what was going on with us all, then set Greg in his high chair. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to him, and he stuck his hands in his birthday cake, and started eating it, before sticking his face in the cake.   
  
We all laughed at the sight and each ate a peice of another, larger cake we had for him, that wasn't his to play with. After we all had cake and ice cream, I cleaned up Greg and let him start opening the gifts. He began tearing them open quickly, pushing aside the clothes and playing with the toys for endless amounts of time.   
  
Afterwards, Greg was so beat, he took a nap. We all sat in the living room discussing our matter.   
  
I looked around "So what do we do now?"  
  
Tommy smiled. "Kiss?"  
  
I shook my head "No"  
  
He pouted playfully "Okay"  
  
Lil poked Chuckie gently in the ribs nad rested her head on his chest.   
  
Susie and Phil were back together, and started playing on the ground, kissing and hugging. We all thought they would be the next to have a baby. That was right, Angelica.   
  
I looked over at my old rival nad smiled "So Ang..when's the baby due?"  
  
"Not for another 4-5 months, but soon enough"  
  
"Know what it is yet?"  
  
"Yep..A little girl, just like her mommy if we are lucky." Timmy said this comment. Angelica blushed and elbowed him.  
  
We all laughed and sat around again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Four Months Later~~~~~~~~~~October 15  
  
I walked into Angelica and Timmy's future house and looked around, smiling. The house looked great, and I was sure Angelica would like her birthday present.  
  
Timmy ushered Angelica, now large with her baby in her, into their house. He took her blindfold off, and watched her mouth drop as she turned, looking around her new house. Then she winced in pain. "CRAP!"  
  
Timmy grabbed her arm to steady her "What's wrong sweetie?"  
  
"That hurt"  
  
"What hurt?"  
  
"I dunno..but it hurt"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"I've got to go to the restroom, hold on."  
  
A few seconds later we heard a scream come from the bathroom. The three of us, Tommy, Timmy, and I, ran into the bathroom to find Angelica screaming still.  
  
Timmy grabbed angelica again "What's wrong sweetie?"  
  
"MY WATER BROKE!"  
  
"Crap. Tommy? Can you load up the car? Kimi? Can you help Angelica?"  
  
"Sure Timmy" I let Angelica sit down on the toilet and I talked to her until Timmy called into the house to bring her out. Then I walked her out, her wincing and screaming every few minutes.  
  
"You guys, this baby wants out now..I'm not sure she will make it to the hospital." I was looking at Angelica.  
  
Timmy turned white. He sped off for the hospital, then stopped abruptly in front of the emergency room and carried Angelica in. The nurse saw Angelica's condition and sat her in a wheelchair and took her immediatly to the delivery room. Tommy ran and called everyone, while Timmy and I waited on updates.  
  
~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was sitting in the waiting room, holding hands, praying that Angelica would have the baby soon. Then the door opened, and Angelica's doctor walked out.  
  
He smiled nad walked to Timmy and shook his hand "Timmy, you are the proud parent of two healthy baby girls."  
  
Timmy turned white again. "TWO?!"  
  
"That's right. Twins!"  
  
Timmy and the rest of us ran into the room Angelica was in, to find her feeding one of her two daughters. She smiled weakly at Timmy. "This would explain why I was so big"   
  
"I wonder why they couldn't see both of them"  
  
"Even they don't know."   
  
"What do you want to name them?'  
  
"Well, we were going to name one of them Lacy Marie McNolty, so why not name her that" She pointed to the one that she was feeding. "And name her" She pointed to the one that was sleeping in a small bed next to her. "Kacy Maria McNolty"   
  
Timmy smiled at her "Great"  
  
Angelica stopped feeding Lacy and set her in another small bed beside her and rested "Lacy Marie and Kacy Maria were born on my birthday, at 6:57 P.M. and 7:00 P.M. Exactly 3 and 6 minutes after I was born."  
  
We all smiled at them and took our leave, letting The family of 4 lay together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A/N - okay. Hope you like this chapter. I know I rushed into it a bit, but I wasn't sure as of what to do. Aanyways. 5 reviews or no new chapter. 


	3. Timmy and Tommy Learn

Chapter 3 - Timmy and Tommy learn  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N- Hope you have been enjoying this part of the story! Read!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kimi?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What are you doing"  
  
I looked around at the hustle and bustle around me, as the whole gang moved around, trying to help Angelica and Timmy move their stuff into thier house. I was busy in the nursury room, setting up the two cribs.   
  
"I'm trying to help Angelica and Timmy move in"  
  
He came up behind me and wrappd his arms around my waist "What do you say me and you move in with each other."  
  
"Tommy no. We have been together for only a few months."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry I pestered you"  
  
"Not pestering, don't worry."  
  
I finshed in the nursury and walked downstairs to where everyone was.   
  
"Thanks for helping us you guys! I wasn't expecting the babies to come out the day they did. Nor did I expect two.but hey!" Angelica smiled at us all.  
  
"So what's gonna happen next?" I asked.  
  
"We're gonna get married!" Timmy Exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Angelica's waist, they both holding one daughter.  
  
"When"  
  
"Probably around a year from now. Right pumkin'?" He smiled at Angelica.   
  
"Right"  
  
Tommy looked sad and said he would be back. He walked out of the front door, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Timmy looked over at me "What me to go talk to him?"  
  
"Please? I don't know what's wrong with him."  
  
Timmy nodded and jogged out the door behind Tommy, leaving us girls, Phil, and Chuckie to talk.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
UGH. I wish Kimi would marry me. I really love her, but I can't tell her. I wish I could.   
  
"Tommy!"   
  
I looked behind me to find Timmy jogging up to me. "Hey Timmy Man."  
  
"Tommy. Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Dunno"  
  
"Tommy, come on. Is it something to do with marrage and Kimi?"  
  
I nodded, wondering how he knew.  
  
"I know cause I have been there. Unable to tell Ang that I loved her, unable to get her to accept marrying me, everything. Then, we had the problem that she was pregnant. But she didn't mind that, and had said months before that she would marry me. I know how it is. I think Kimi wants to finish High School before doing anything life-altering. Girls are like that man"  
  
"Yeh. I remember Angelica coming over to my house ranting about how you weren't giving her enough space to live in High School and to be a normal High School Student. Then she started coming over and talking to my mom, considering that her mom ignored her basically, and she told her about you and all. I don't think anything that my mom said phased Ang. Except one thing."  
  
"What was that"  
  
"'Leave it to your heart to decide what's right for you. If you believe it's right, go for it. Otherwise, keep to yourself and one day you will find the right one'."  
  
"Woh.."  
  
"Yes, so she never would have married you, until she was sure she loved you. Which I'm pretty sure she does."  
  
Timmy smiled. "Maybe you should talk to your mom. I mean, If you love Kimi, tell her. Tell her exactly how you feel. She's probably talking with the girls, Phil, and Chuckie exactly like this. Just think about it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, back at Ang and Timmy's house~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~Kimi's POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't know what to do you guys"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think I'm in love with Tommy, but I'm not sure. And he seems so certain that we are going to get married, but I'm not sure.   
  
Angelica looked at Kimi "Would you like me to tell you a little secret my Aunt Didi told me about 3 years ago?"  
  
"Sure, if it may help"  
  
Angelica put a baby into their assigned carriers, and turned back to Kimi. "She said 'Leave it to your heart to decide what's right for you. If you believe it's right, go for it. Otherwise, keep to yourself and one day you will find the right one' It was the most important thing I had ever gotten from anyone. It meant a lot to me, and It helped me when i was unsure of my love for Timmy."  
  
"Well, I understand what she means and all, but I just want to wait till after High School to get married, and maybe some of college"  
  
"Well Kimi, sometimes unexpected things happen. Such as kids, or falling so deeply in love with someone that you want to be with them every waking minute of the day. Then you find yourself wanting to be with them, so you marry them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About a hour later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kimi, can we talk?"  
  
"Sure Tommy"   
  
"Kimi, a wise philosopher once said 'Leave it to your heart to decide what's right for you. If you believe it's right, go for it. Otherwise, keep to yourself and one day you will find the right one' I never knew what she meant until now."  
  
"Tommy, your mom said that."  
  
We shared a private laugh. "Yeh, I guess she did. My point is Kimi, my heart says that I love you. I want to be with you. If you want to be with me, tell me."  
  
"I love you too Tommy. I really do. But, let's wait to get married."  
  
"I love you so much Kimi." He leaned in and kissed me very deeply, accidently pressig me on the couch we were sitting on in the process.   
  
When we both broke it off, he smiled at me "That's all I needed"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N - Hope you like this chapter. Remember 5 reviews or no new chapter. 


	4. The Wedding

Chapter 4 - The Wedding  
  
A/N - I know this is skipping about a year, but don't worry, it will all turn out good in the end.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you, Angelica Charolette Pickles take Timmy McNolty to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"And do you, Timmy McNolty, take Angelica Charolette Pickles to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Then if no one has any complaints, by the power invested in me and the state of Florida in the United States of America, I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Timmy McNolty. You may kiss the bride"  
  
Timmy leaned in and kissed Angelica, sealing their futures.   
  
I leaned closer to Tommy, resting my head on his chest, hoping I was making the right decision.   
  
At the reception, everyone was getting up to sing songs on the kareoke. Tommy suddenly decided to get up. He handed the people working the music his song, and picked up the mike.   
  
The song "Wherever you will go" By The Calling started playing. Tommy pointed at me and said "This is for you Kimi"  
  
"So lately, you're wondering when we'll be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If the rain will wish I'd fall  
I'd fall upon a star  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own  
  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If the rain will wish I'd fall  
I'd fall upon a star  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you  
  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love  
  
I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go"  
  
He sang the ballad to me, then smiled "Will you marry me Kimi Wantabe-Finster?"  
  
He jumped off the stage as I nodded my head. He kissed me deeply and every clapped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Two days later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kimi?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
I was sitting, holding Greg in my arms "I love you"  
  
"I love you too Tommy"  
  
"And I love Greggy."  
  
"I know you do"  
  
"What would you say to me becoming his father."  
  
"Dunnno"  
  
"If I truely proved to you that I love him enough to take good care of him, would you let me?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Good"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N - Okay, a little short, but you know the drill, 5 reviews or no new chapter. 


	5. Unexpected Hearts

Chapter 5 - Unexpected Hearts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N - Again, you may think I'm rushing things a bit, but I'm trying to finish this story, so that I can start a new one with a whole new plot to it. Btw-- give me ideas for a new story. :) You can decide what I make my new story Like  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kimi, we need to talk to you and Tommy"  
  
Lil, Chuckie, Susie, Phil, Angelica, and Timmy were all sitting in my house's living room about 3 months later.  
  
"Whats this all about?"  
  
Lil spoke up "Well, I, and Susie are both pregnant!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"We are both pregnant. I'm going to have a boy, and she's going to have a girl and a boy."  
  
"More twins. Oy"  
  
"Yep" She laughed.  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"About 6 months now."  
  
"I was wondering about your two's waists."  
  
"Yep, we wanted to make sure nothing happened before we really told anyone outside of the two people that should know and each other."  
  
I nodded my understanding "When?"  
  
"Well, December 22 for mine, and for Susie's December 26."  
  
"Ahhh, Christmas babies."  
  
"Yup"  
  
I looked at all of my friends and saw that they were all very happy.  
  
"Even better knews than that" Lil began again "We are both getting married together,"  
  
"When?"  
  
"January 18" (My b-day!!)  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yes we know its about 3 months before yours, but its okay. You and Tommy are trying your best to take it slow. Which is a good thing."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Heh.."  
  
"Well, I guess this all worked out for the best, considering we all got out of high school a few months ago. And good thing we all have computers."  
  
"Whys that." Everyone looked at me.  
  
"Because, I know that I and Tommy are going to homeschool ourselves."  
  
"I thought you could only do that for grade school"  
  
"Nope, you can do it for college"   
  
"Wow...I may try that. What do you say Chuckie?"  
  
Chuckie cleared his throat "Good sweetie."  
  
Susie looked and Phil and he nodded that it would be good.  
  
Timmy and Angelica were already using the program, but no one knew.  
  
"You have to take tests about once a month, don't forget" Angelica slipped up.  
  
Lil looked at her "How did you k now?"  
  
"Umm.. I guess it's better to come clean. Timmy and I have been doing it for about a year since we got out of school. Then we had the two girls, and it got harder, but we are still using it"  
  
"Oh, Cool"  
  
That day, we all went to sign up for the homeschool program that you did online. It was good for all of us since, by the end of this school year, we would all be married with kids. So we signed up for the following year's fall term.   
  
With our college plans in progress, we all had no problems left, since our parents were being angels, and watching their grandkids while we were at work.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two months later, December 24, 2003 11:20 P.M.~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chuckie, it's time to go" Lil's breathing had become rapid, and she was having contractions less that 5 mintues apart.   
  
Chuckie nodded and picked her up, putting her in the back of his car, next to Susie, who Phil had just put in. Chuckie looked at Phil and they laughed together. Both of their fiance's were in labor. Chuckie Sped off to the hospital, I and Tommy behind them in our car, calling everyone else.  
  
Tommy and I rushed out of the car and into the room they had let Lil and Susie share. The doctor said it would be awhile, and for all of us to rest. Lil turned on the T.V. and she and Susie sat calming watching it, except for the contractions every few minutes.   
  
At 12:24 A.M December 25, 2003, Lil gave birth to Kevin Lawrence Finster.   
  
At 1:54 A.M December 25, 2003, Susie gave birth to Andrew Phillip DeVille and Andrea Lilian DeVille.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N - okay, I'm rushing it I know, but don't forget, i'm trying to hurry so that I can make my new story. Give me Ideas btw. Oh yeh, 5 reviews or no new chapter. 


	6. The Weddings

Chapter 6 - The Weddings.  
  
A/N - Yes this is the last chapter in this whole duo. Sorry it ended so short, but as I said in my last chapter, i want to make a new story. Don't forget to give me some ideas for a new one.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~January 18, 2004~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you, Lilian DeVille take Charles Finster to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"And do you, Charles Finster, take Lillian DeVille to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Then if no one has any complaints, by the power invested in me and the state of Florida in the United States of America, I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Charles Finster. You may kiss the bride"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Do you, Susie Carmicheal take Phillip DeVille to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"And do you, Phillip DeVille, take Susie Charmicheal to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Then if no one has any complaints, by the power invested in me and the state of Florida in the United States of America, I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Phillip DeVille. You may kiss the bride"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three months later, April 15, 2004~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you, Kimi Wantabe-Finster take Thomas Pickles to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"And do you, Thomas Pickles, take Kimi Wantabe-Finster to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Then if no one has any complaints, by the power invested in me and the state of Florida in the United States of America, I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Pickles. You may kiss the bride"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N - I know Im leaving you hanging, but I'm sorry. :( I seriously ran out of ideas for this, adn I wrote all of it ahead of time, hoping that I would get some ideas. But anyways, give me some ideas for my next story. 5 reviews on this story or no new one lol. Seeya later! 


End file.
